


The Last Stand

by amazingjemma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Action, BAMF Jemma Simmons, Badass Jemma, Black Widow!Jemma, F/M, Jemma Simmons-centric, Minor Character Death, Red Room (Marvel), Winter Soldier!Fitz - mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma
Summary: The time has come to show them what she is capable of. The times has come to prove them all that she is the weapon. This is her final test and she must not fail.





	The Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my and leopoldjamesfitz's RP thread written as a separate part because I had this picture in my head and let my muse to write it.

One. Two. Three. Four.

  
  
Side kick to her left with her right leg, fall down, quick stand, jump and grab her opponent’s hand, put them in a hammer lock, throw them across her hip, make sure they are tired, and then jump and choke them with the scissors takedown.

  
  
She repeats the same technique in her head, even though she knows exactly how to fight. She finds it easier to cope with the stress by imagining it in her head instead of judging her opponents in the big dark room. She briefly remembers that her teacher, though, would want her to do some analysis and Jemma looks up to meet other girls’ stares.

  
  
She is the youngest here, but she is the strongest. She has learnt to listen to her teacher, to her Soldier and he carries so much faith in her, sometimes it’s overwhelming. But his faith and trainings made Jemma bolder, tougher and deadlier. All of their trainings has been leading to this – to her final fight where she must show them she is not a toy, but a warrior.

  
  
She is not their puppet like she was when she came here. As she became older, she found herself as a person. The Soldier was not her master, but he also became someone Jemma could trust unconditionally. As they became closer, she learned not only to trust him with the training, but with how he held her, his metal arm around his body. Close enough to crush her if he tried, but he never did.

  
  
Jemma knew it was wrong. The Soldier knew it was wrong. And yet, in teh darkness where the watchful eyes couldn’t reach, they kept getting closer until there was no space left. Jemma thought that it was both beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

  
  
The girls leave one by one, each of them have another girl they are fighting with. Jemma’s not sure why the Red Room authorities paired her with the older girl, but she doesn’t care. Her opponent doesn’t matter, just like her name or what she is capable of. She was merely her enemy, if nothing else.

  
  
The girls never come back. She thinks they will never find out who passed the test but it’s none of her business. It was finally her chance to prove herself, and show what her ‘master’ had taught her. She doesn’t want to appease them; she knows her value. She knows how to stand around the bomb without panicking; she knows where her enemy eyes even if she’s blindfolded. She doesn’t need them to know other tricks Winter Soldier showed her.

  
  
There are only two girls left. Jemma looks up and sees the other girl’s stare. She is much taller, has long blonde hair and black eyes. Jemma tilts her head and raises one eyebrow, “reading” the other girl. The blonde shows her teeth as well, but her reaction doesn’t scare Jemma off.

  
  
“You think you are the best,” she states the fact and Jemma smirks. Of course she is. It’s not like others don’t know that. “Just because you had him doesn’t mean you will pass the test.”

  
  
The Widow knows she’s jealous. Just like other girls from her program. She finds it ridiculous but tries not to think too much about it. She feels pride, though, for her own sake and for her Soldier. She was lucky enough to be assigned to the deadliest assassin of all times and wasn’t planning on taking it as granted.

  
“Trust me when I say I’ll deal with you before you know it. So watch your back.”

  
  
The other girl’s threats do not affect her, and without saying anything, Jemma stands up and straightens her posture, glancing at the blonde girl. She feels relaxed and confident, unlike her opponent who’s literally burning with rage. Rage doesn’t help, Jemma thinks. It’s useless waste of energy.

  
  
“Udachi,” she wishes her good luck in Russian and confidently marches to the hall, feeling the woman’s eyes on her back.

  
  
Now that they are on the ring, illuminated with bright lights, Jemma subconsciously tries to find her Soldier. She knows that he would want to be here but he’d stay in the shadows. She hears the man’s voice telling them to get ready and Jemma has less than ten seconds to find her teacher. She notices her favourite blue eyes seven second later and takes one deep breath. She can see him nod his head and she knows she is going to be good.

  
  
It doesn’t take her a lot of time to disarm her, which makes her opponent furious. Jemma knows that they are watched carefully, noticing every move they make, each mistake the girls make. What they don’t know is that Jemma’s far more skilled than they thought.

 

She never wanted to fight dirty, but if she shows they should be scared of her, she wouldn’t miss this opportunity.

  
  
The older girl gets distracted easily, and when she tries to attack Jemma, the younger widow glances at the glass windows. Her opponent follows her gaze soon after, the distraction allowing Jemma to throw her on the floor. The older widows cries in pain but Jemma doesn’t feel sorry; she’s bruised and bloodied too, with her split lip and aching ribs.

  
  
Waiting for her adversary to get up, Jemma grabs the gun from the floor and holding it tightly, and then jumps up to choke her opponent with her thighs and pin her to the floor. Simmons hears gasps from the crowd but focuses on the blonde as she tries to escape the Widow’s grip. She can feel the Soldier’s eyes on her, watching and admiring the view but Jemma doesn’t allow herself to lose control.

  
  
“Finish her,” the older man says loudly, his voice an echo around the ring.

  
  
Jemma grips the gun but can’t make herself pull the trigger at first. Her hands are shaking, but not of fear. The Soldier once said she will get used to this. That there is only one who can show them who she is and it’s her. It’s only her. The whole showdown which is also known as “The Test” is nothing but yet another way to make them afraid of her.

  
  
After all this hell, and suffering, and tears, she is here. She’s made it till the very end, and if she doesn’t kill this woman, there will be someone else willing to pull the trigger. This is her fight; her win.

  
  
Jemma briefly looks up to see the older man’s smirk. He thinks she won’t do it; he thinks she is weak. The girl underneath stops moving and breathes heavily.

  
  
The loud gunshot makes everyone in the room fall silent and slowly, Jemma gets up and drops the gun beside the blonde. She meets the older man’s terrifying glance and smirks.

  
  
She’s made him proud.

  
  
But most importantly, she was proud of herself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks leopoldjamesfitz for beting ♥  
> Kudos/comments are appreciated.


End file.
